Interview with a Wolverine
by CrosserX
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know the secrets of Logan, the man called Wolverine? Here they are, in survey form! Ordinary typing is question, bold is Logan.


I do not own X-Men, Logan, Blahblah blah. . .

* * *

><p>Do you sleep with your closet doors open or closed?<p>

**I dunno. . .**

Do you take the shampoos and conditioner bottles from hotel?

**I DO like silky side-burns . . .**

Do you sleep with your sheets tucked in or out?

**Depends**.

Have you ever stolen a street sign before?

**Check my Closet.**

Do you like to use post-it notes?

**Does anyone NOT like using post-it notes?**

Do you cut out coupons but then never use them?

**Duh. Thats what they gave me the claws for.**

Would you rather be attacked by a big bear or a swarm of a bees?

**I can take either. You pick.**

Do you have freckles?

**Heh**.

Do you always smile for pictures?

**I never smile for pictures.**

What is your biggest pet peeve?

**Scott Summers.**

Do you ever count your steps when you walk?

**Nope.**

Have you ever peed in the woods?

**Yep.**

What about pooped in the woods?

**WTF?**

Do you ever dance even if theres no music playing?

**I don't dance if there IS music playing.**

Do you chew your pens and pencils?

**Nah**.

How many people have you slept with this week?

**Heh. "Hey, Jeannie, how many people have I slept with this week?" She says just one ;)**

What size is your bed?

**King.**

What is your Song of the week?

**I don't HAVE a song of the week.**

Is it okay for guys to wear pink?

**Absolutely not. **

Do you still watch cartoons?

**I like ****_Wolverine and the X-Men. _**

Whats your least favorite movie?

**I like _Wolverine: Origins_ 'till they decided to put Scott Summers in it.**

Where would you bury hidden treasure if you had some?

**Scott Summers ass.**

What do you drink with dinner?

**Beer.**

What do you dip a chicken nugget in?

**I don't dip my nuggets.**

What is your favorite food?

**Chicken Nuggets?**

What movies could you watch over and over and still love?

**_Australia_. Now THATS good acting**!

Last person you kissed/kissed you?

**"Jean, who was the last person I kissed?" Oh, apparently it was her.**

Were you ever a boy/girl scout?

**Do I look like Scott Summers to YOU, bub?**

Would you ever strip or pose nude in a magazine?

**Probably not.**

When was the last time you wrote a letter to someone on paper?

**I don't know.**

Can you change the oil on a car?

**Hell yeah.**

Ever gotten a speeding ticket?

**Hell yeah.**

Ran out of gas?

**Hell yeah.**

Favorite kind of sandwich?

**Hell yeah.**

Best thing to eat for breakfast?

**Little Children. You know, like Richard Simmons.**

What is your usual bedtime?

**Don't got one.**

Are you lazy?

**I wish.**

When you were a kid, what did you dress up as for Halloween?

**Like I remember.**

What is your Chinese astrological sign?

**Like I care.**

How many languages can you speak?

**我講了很多不同的語言。**

Do you have any magazine subscriptions?

**Heh. Oh, a few . . .**

Which are better legos or lincoln logs?

**Lincoln Logs.**

Are you stubborn?

**"Jean, am I stubborn?" She's laughing uncontrollably . . .**

Who is better...Leno or Letterman?

**I'm a Letterman kinda guy myself.**

Ever watch soap operas?

**I'm hoping for Rory/Dean and Loralie/Luke.**

Afraid of heights?

**Riiight.**

Sing in the car?

**If I like the song.**

Dance in the shower?

**Heh**.

Dance in the car?

**No**.

Ever used a gun?

**You're jokin, right?**

Last time you got a portrait taken by a photographer?

**What's that?**

Do you think musicals are cheesy?

**Doesn't everyone?**

Is Christmas stressful?

**Sometimes.**

Ever eat a pierogi?

**I love pierogi's.**

Favorite type of fruit pie?

**Ororo's apple pie.**

Occupations you wanted to be when you were a kid?

**Super-hero. Eh, why not?**

Do you believe in ghosts?

**Sure.**

Ever have a Deja-vu feeling?

**Only when Deadpools around.**

Take a vitamin daily?

**They're shaped like dinosaurs.**

Wear slippers?

**Sometimes.**

Wear a bath robe?

**Sometimes**.

What do you wear to bed?

**Heh. Ask Jean.**

First concert?

**Can't remember.**

Wal-Mart, Target or Kmart?

**Jean likes Kmart.**

Nike or Adidas?

**Adidas.**

Cheetos Or Fritos?

**Frito's.**

Peanuts or Sunflower seeds?

**Peanuts. I eat them with my Frito's and pierogis.**

Ever hear of the group Tres Bien?

**No?**

Ever take dance lessons?

**NO.**

Is there a profession you picture your future spouse doing?

**"Jean, what do you want to do?" She wants to know why the hell I'm filling in a survey . . .**

Can you curl your tongue?

Heh. Oh yeah.

Ever won a spelling bee?

**I wen thim al tha tyme.**

Have you ever cried because you were so happy?

**Ahh.**

Own any record albums?

**Too many.**

Own a record player?

**How old do you think I am? Oh, wait. . .**

Regularly burn incense?

**Jean does.**

Ever been in love?

**Ahh.**

Who would you like to see in concert?

**Not sure.**

What was the last concert you saw?

**Can't remember.**

Hot tea or cold tea?

**Hot.**

Tea or coffee?

**Tea.**

Sugar or snickerdoodles?

**Snikerdoodles.**

Can you swim well?

**I swim beast.**

Can you hold your breath without holding your nose?

**I can hold my breath without holding my breath. Take that, Chuck Norris.**

Are you patient?

**WHY ARE THERE SO MANY QUESTIONS?**

DJ or band, at a wedding?

**Jean says band. . .**

Ever won a contest?

**Sure.**

Ever have plastic surgery?

**Something like that.**

Which are better black or green olives?

**Green.**

Can you knit or crochet?

**Of course.**

Best room for a fireplace?

**Bathroom.**

Do you want to get married?

O**f course! (Jean standing right behind me)**

If married, how long have you been married?

**Not yet.**

Who was your HS crush?

**Can't remember.**

Do you cry and throw a fit until you get your own way?

**I stab till I get my own way.**

Do you have kids?

**Might as well, around here!**

Do you want kids?

**Of course! (Jean still behind me)**

Whats your favorite color?

**Black. Like thy soul.**

Do you miss anyone right now?

**Everyone. Besides Deadpool. And Scott Summers . . .**

Did you watch, Next Great American Band on FOX?

**Jean does.**

* * *

><p>I'm think I might do more. Any requests?<p>

R&R please!**  
><strong>


End file.
